Our Last Goodbye
by Detective Jules
Summary: Something happens after CD and Nate are married happily for years already. It's a sad story and no happy ending.


OUR LAST GOODBYE  
  
by cat  
  
Disclaimers: "The Division" and all its characters belong to DJL and Lifetime TV and Viacom and Paramount. Though I have no idea who owns what, but if you guys read this: hey, if you should ever decide to sell it, name your price, I want CD and Nate! :)  
  
Until then I only borrow the characters to write stories about them and hope other fans of the show read them. Though why I do that, I don't know.  
  
The song is 'Our Last Goodbye' by Red Sovine. If you want to listen to it, go here:  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/ar3/cee/OurLastGoodBye.html  
  
Strangely that site has been designed by somebody named "Cee Dee"  
  
Little whoa there, eh?  
  
feedback: rare, but appreciated. If you have an opinion, please send it to cat2014@web.de  
  
THANKS A LOT TO MY BETAREADERS!  
  
OUR LAST GOODBYE  
  
"Honey, that was great." The blonde woman smiled at her husband of 7 years. "I love it when you cook for me."  
  
"Candy sunshine, that's because you deserve to be spoiled. You're the most wonderful woman in the whole wide world and I still worship the day I met you" He smiled back at her and reached out for her hand to place a gentle kiss on the back of it.  
  
Her cheeks changed into a deeper shade of red as she looked at him full of devotion. "Oh Nate, you flatter me."  
  
"And you're cute when you blush." He entertwined her fingers with his own as he got up from the dinnertable that was set with candles and a rose bouquet. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"This and a million more." She promised and let him pull her up and into his welcoming arms.  
  
The two lovers danced so close that it was hard to tell them apart. And it was a cherished moment between the two of them. Even when the music died around them they kept on swaying together, seemingly carried by the melody of their love. It took quite some time before they finally parted and she gently stroked through his hair and placed a loving kiss on his lips. "I'll do the dishes, then you can catch the rest of that football game on TV."   
  
"But I..." He wanted to object.  
  
She was faster though and cut him off. "You made a wonderful dinner for me and I know that you'd go into the kitchen and clean up without complaining. And I know how lucky I am to have you. And you have no idea how happy I am because I'm more important to you than anything, but I also know that you'd actually like to watch that game. So go already, will ya?" She placed another kiss on his lips and he responded to it full of love.   
  
"CD, You're the best thing that ever happened to me, I love you so much." For a moment he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too." She smiled her incredible smile that she saved exclusively for him and disappeared into the kitchen while he watched after her and then indeed retreated to the TV.  
  
After a while she walked up to him again, during what appeared to be a pretty suspenseful part of the game. Smiling she leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek just like she had done so often before already.  
  
"I just realized we're out of these chocolate covered cereals you love so much for breakfast." She told him.  
  
Unbeknownst to either of them the melody of their love had just changed into a certain sad love song.  
  
We'd just finished our dinner  
  
And I'd gone in the den and turned on the TV  
  
When she walked in and kissed me on the cheek  
  
Like a million times before and she said  
  
"Honey, I know it's late, but if you don't mind  
  
My shopping's gotten a little behind  
  
So I think I'll drive downtown to the grocery store.  
  
Paying a little more importance to the game right now his eyes remained fixed on the screen. "I'll just have something else then." He mumbled.  
  
"Nah, I can just drive to the store. I know it's a little late already, but I'll just grab that box and come back to you, ok darling? That's the least I can do after this amazing dinner." She placed yet another kiss on his cheek.  
  
Still gazing at the TV he nodded in agreement. "Hey, before you go, could you just hand me another chocolate bar?"  
  
"Sure." She smiled and walked over to where she kept them for him. "There you go." She held it out to him and as he reached for it he gently squeezed her hand as a wordless 'thank you'. Once more he realized just how much this fragile tough girl meant to him. He shuddered at the thought of something ever happening to her so he'd be left behind without her love. To drive this demonic thought away again he gently started to caress his wedding band.  
  
All the while the song continued to play somewhere in the realm of their love.  
  
Well, I didn't look up  
  
I just nodded OK and asked her to hand me an ashtray  
  
When she did, I reached over  
  
Squeezed her hand and then she left  
  
And I shuddered for a minute at the thought  
  
Of my world without her in it  
  
And I reassuringly sought the touch of my wedding band   
  
Suddenly he realized that he had obviously been lost in thoughts deeply for he never even heard her leave. That had never happened before and he made a promise to himself that he'd never let it happen again. From now on he'd give her a passionate kiss whenever she'd as much as leave the room he was in.   
  
But when he looked up again he saw her next to him and wondered just how long he had been dreaming, never having heard her return either. "You like to sneak up at me?"  
  
She just smiled and nodded as he watched her closely and took in her even more radiant than usual beauty. "Sometimes I think I'm married to an angel." He told her amazed. "Like now. You're so wonderful."  
  
Continuing to mirror what had happened the notes went on.  
  
Well, I must have been dozing  
  
'Cause I didn't hear the door  
  
And I thought, now that's strange  
  
I'd never done that before  
  
But I looked up and she was standing by my chair  
  
"Kinda snuck in on me," I said  
  
And she smiled and nodded her head  
  
And I told her that she looked  
  
Just like an Angel standing there   
  
She didn't reply to that for quite a while and then just like he had done earlier sought for solace in caressing her wedding band.  
  
Slightly alarmed by that he looked at her more closely and he noticed her eyes were welling up with tears as she softly started to whisper to him."My love, you'll never know how much you mean to me. Thank you for every single minute you spent with me. I love you so much. I always have and always will."   
  
Naturally that made him think of everything that had happened from the day they met until this very moment. Most importantly the wonderful years of their marriage. "Thanks to you I'm the happiest man in the universe. I love you more than anything."  
  
For the first time she realized that they were surrounded by a slow melody.  
  
For a long moment she didn't say a thing  
  
And then she caressed her golden wedding ring  
  
And I thought I saw a teardrop in her eye  
  
"Honey, you'll never know  
  
How much I Love You," she said  
  
And I thought of the many years we'd been wed  
  
As I told her that no one can be as happy as I   
  
But suddenly his happiness turned into gloom that seemed to fill the whole room. And when he looked at her he saw that she was also filled by that. He had never seen her this sad before. Of course he wanted to make her world a better place again and got up. When he reached out, meaning to soothe her with a heartwarming hug she drew away and the expression in her eyes grew sadder even. "Our love will never die" She whispered. "No matter what happens or how much time goes by, our love will survive it all"  
  
The song she heard around them seemed to repeat her words, her gestures, and even more every single moment having just passed between the two of them.  
  
And then, the strangest feeling filled the room  
  
Not one of happiness but of gloom  
  
And for the first time in my life  
  
I saw sadness in her face  
  
I reached out to touch her  
  
And she drew away and she told me again  
  
That ours was a Love that time could never erase   
  
At the same time he also started to hear something that distracted him. But it turned out to be just the phone. Wanting to ignore that, he looked back up at her and tears started to stream out of his eyes as he saw a halo was suddenly surrounding her beautiful golden hair.   
  
Seeing him cry was the hardest thing for her. And hearing the song confirm that he now knew increased her pain in seeing him like this.  
  
And then I thought I heard a thousand voices singing  
  
But I realized it was the telephone ringing  
  
And that's when I saw the halo  
  
Surround her pretty golden hair   
  
His whole body was trembling as he picked up the receiver. Before having heard a single word from the caller he uttered a heartbreaking "No!"  
  
"Nate, this is Kate McCafferty. This is important, please listen to me. I'm so sorry Nate. There was an accident..." The voice of their boss and friend faded out on him as again he started to cry.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he cried out, realizing that she'd be gone when he turned around again.  
  
And she was. Only the visible part of her though. The melody sought to embrace her.  
  
I turned trembling to the receiver  
  
And heard a cold voice say  
  
That there had been a wreck out on the highway  
  
And I knew that when I looked back  
  
She wouldn't be there   
  
And then she realized why. It was their song. A song that seemed to be ending now. But she promised to continue to sing it until his voice would join her own again.  
  
And while she started to surround him with a love song right from her heart something became clear to the both of them: that even when he wasn't able to hear her song or see her anymore, he would always be able to feel her love in his heart and all around him.   
  
What had just been granted to them had been very special.  
  
Because it was an Angel's way of saying  
  
OUR LAST GOODBYE 


End file.
